Letters To You
by Nilla Chii
Summary: Rena has been in the hospital for as long as she can remember. To her it's home. She only has 2 friends there and wants to make another one! So one day she sends out a letter on a balloon and hopes for someone to find it and write back to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Nilla: Hello!~ Alright! This is the story "Letters to You" That my friend left unfinished and at chapter 3! I'll of course leave things as they are and after chapter 3 try to do things like how I think she'd make it go!**

**Elsword: Hope it doesn't suck...**

**Nilla: ;w; Meanie...**

**Rena: You should start!**

**Nilla: Oh right! owo)b**

_**The prolouge:**_

Rena smiled happily as she begun writing a letter.

_September 4, xxxx_

_To whoever finds this,_

_Hello my name is Rena Irithyl. I am currently 15 years old. My birthday is on May 18. My favorite color is green. My hobbies include gardening and archery! To whoever finds this letter please write back soon!~ :) _

_Love, Rena I._

Rena smiled folding up her letter and tying it to the red balloon. She opened her window, letting the cool Fall breeze flow through the room. The breeze felt nice, it ruffled her hair slightly. She smiled and started pushing the balloon out the window. She watched it float away, until it was completely out of sight. She sighed closing the window back up and lied back down on her bed. She closed her eyes thinking to herself, "hmm...I wonder if someone will really receive that letter?" She then smiled to herself knowingly, "Of course someone will..." She then fell asleep, dreaming about the day she can finally leave the hospital.

**Nilla: Yush! Alright!~ The next chapter will be up later!~ owo)b**

**Rena: H..hospital...? ;w;**

**Nilla: Yup! **

**Eve: ...**

**Ara: owo)**

**Aisha: Ok...**

**Nilla: ya...*awkward* Anyways! I'd like to say:**

**Alice-Neko321 : Thank you for a warm welcome!~ Nice to meet you too! owo)/**

**Crimsonic Dark Aggressor : Yush! Let's be friends!~ owo)b**

**Ayaney : Thank you! I'll be posting stories real soon! Thank you for the advice!~ ...CUPCAKESSSSS *jump into the air with mouth open* **

**Orithia WindBell : I shall post the first chappie soon!~ :DDDDD Thanks~ ANd I hope we become friends as well!~ **

**Arrow-chan3 : Hello!~ Nice to meet you too! XD My friend was a great person! Too bad she quit bet she would've been great friends with you! I miss her too...She deleted her stories! QAQ)/ And yush! I'll definetely enjoy being an author here!**

**Yozora Muerte : Hello! and thank you!~ :DDDD I'll be sure to do my best and write with everything i've got! owo)9**

**Vahlite : Yes! I really liked her story and wanted to see it finished! My stories shall be published soon owo)9 Thanks for the welcome!**

**Seraphic Mayumi-Chan : Nice to meet you too! :DD and umm...QAQ I LIEK BOTH HAOW CAN I CHOOSEE! ...*cough* sorry and ya she deleted her stories ;w; I'll be posting my own story soon! Bye!~ **

**Nilla: Yush! That is all...BYEeEeEeE!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nilla: Hello Again!~ :3 Here's the next chapter! It's of course longer! The first part was a prologue! ;w; So please don't kill meh because it was short! Ah!~ To my Reviewers :**

_**Crimsonic Dark Aggressor: It's a prologue so i'm sorry if it's too short! QwQ)" This is how she wrote it So i'm just reposting the chapters she already had before she deleted it! And thank you!I'm sure my friend would've apreciated the compliment to her story! **_

_**Alice-Neko321: Yush! Friendsssss!~ :DDDDDDDD**_

_**Ayaney: Sorry! ;w; It's just the beginning it'll be longer next chapter! Thank you i'll do my best! owo)7**_

_**Jetstream Girge: Me too! So I asked if I could continue it for her! I'm really glad she agreed!And i'm really sorry about the typos ;w; I'll be sure to proof read it before posting next time! :DDDD Thank you for a nice welcome! If I have any questions I'll ask you~**_

_**Mayumi-Chan AKA Chizu: I'm very tempted to join...ElsEve is so cute... owo)/ Also...The chapter will be longerrrr! :DDDD Prologues are always short!~ I'll try my best to keep the story going!**_

_**Vahlite: Sorry it's short! I'll try to follow her plotline the best I can and add my own twists to it as well! And I promise the net xhapter will be longer! owo)/**_

**Nilla: Yush! Anyways! Here's the next chapter! :DDDDD**

Raven sighed. Today was just like any other day for him. Wake up, go to school, fall asleep in class, get detention. Now he was walking home from school, as usually. Little did he know that today he would find something that would change his life forever. Anyways as he was walking home from school he saw something stuck in a tree. It was a red balloon! Raven looked closer and saw something tied to the balloon. It looked like a piece of paper. Raven, being the curious type, wanted to find out what it was. He decided to climb the tree to get the balloon. He thought to himself, "It doesn't look that high...won't be that hard to get it." Raven walked up to the tree and grabbed a hold of the trunk and pulled himself up to one of the branches. He stood up on on it to reach the balloon. After stretching his hand, he finally got a hold of the string. Raven then jumped off the branch, landing on his feet perfectly. Still holding the balloon, Raven looked at the item attached to it. He untied the item from the balloon and let it float away. Raven looked at it and it was a letter. The envelope was sealed with a heart sticker. On it said, "To whoever find this." Raven shrugged to himself, "I guess that's me...I'll read it when I get home." Raven then started walking home once again.

He saw his house in sight...well apartment. Miss Anne, his landlady, was outside cleaning the yard. She greeted him as he passed, "Ah! Welcome home Raven!" Raven gave her a small smile, "Thank you miss Anne." She smiled cheerfully, "Have a nice day!" Raven nodded as he started walking to his apartment room. He started muttering to himself, "...room 43...room 47...ah! Room 52..." He brought out his key and unlocked his door. Walking in he looked around his simple apartment. It contained all the basics a small kitchen, bathroom and a room. Raven trudged to his room and opened the door. He walked over to his desk while talking to himself, "...home sweet home..I guess.. Now to look at that letter..."

Raven sat down and just as he was about to open the letter he heard a loud crash next door. Raven facepalmed, "Just what is Elsword up to this time..." Raven stood up and walked to his door, ready to go over and scold Elsword for whatever mess he got himself into. He opened his door and walked to Elsword's room, room 53. He knocked on his door heard a muffled voice say, "I'm coming". After a few seconds Elsword opened the door for Raven, "Who is...oh Hi Raven!" The red head greeted him with a grin, "You heard that loud noise? Sorry about that!" Raven sighed, "I just came to see if you were ok...if you're not hurt I'm leaving." Raven turned to leave, but Elsword grabbed his arm, "Wait! Can you help me! I kinda made a mess...eheheh..." Elsword laughed nervously, "err...I was practicing with my sword and accidentally smashed a bookshelf. Raven raised his brow, "Since when did you own a bookshelf?" Elsword frowned, "Since my sister bought it for me cause I need to study more as she...wait...that's not the point! Are you going to help me or not!" Raven rolled his eyes, "You made the mess. You clean it. Besides I have more important things to do than help you clean the mess YOU made." Elsword tried his puppy dog eyes, "Pleaseeeee! Elesis would kill me if she found out I broke it!. Raven facepalmed, "No...and stop with that look it's creepy..." Elsword sighed and let go of Raven's arm, "Fine...whatever...bye then" Raven turned around and walked back to his place muttering the whole way.

Sitting back down at his desk, he sighed. "Finally...I can figure out what this letter says..." Once again just when he was about to open it...his phone rang. The caller id read: Eve. Raven sighed. He knew if he didn't pick up her call she'll slap him when he got to school tomorrow. He clicked the answer button and muttered a "hello". "Greetings Raven. I just wanted to ask you...how exactly do you use an oven?" Raven was surprised, she has servants so why is she cooking. He decided to question her, "Why? Doesn't Ophelia usually cook for you?" He heard her stutter, "I...I was just simply wondering is all..." Raven wasn't convinced, "Seriously Eve...why do your want to know..." She sighed getting annoyed, "If you must know...I am baking sweets...for a dear friend of mine..." Raven was surprised, "Who is it? I mean...your only friends are me, Elsword, and Aisha..." Eve was silent for a moment, "...it's someone you don't know..." Raven decided too stop prying, "Alright then nevermind. Ok to turn on an oven just turn the knob to your desired heat and don't forget to preheat the oven first..." Eve sighed over the phone, "Ah so that's what those numbers are...yes thank you Raven...I would've asked Aisha but unfortunately her culinary skills...need improvement..." Raven chuckled, "That's an understatement. Is that all you needed to know?" She responded, "Yes, I thank you for your assistance. I must take my leave now. Have a nice day." Raven smiled slightly, "Yea...you too..take care..." After that he hung up. He sighed, "Alright...no more distractions...time to open that letter..." He pulled the sticker just enough for the envelope to open. He pulled the letter out and unfolded it,

_September 4, xxxx_

_To whoever finds this, _

_Hello my name is Rena Irithyl. I am currently 15 years old. My birthday is on May 18. My favorite color is green. My hobbies include gardening and archery! To whoever finds this letter write back soon!~ :) _

_Love, Rena I._

Raven smiled a little at the were little drawings in the margin of the paper. Things like little animals, hearts, stars. The drawing that stood out was the one of a chibi girl with long hair. He chuckled, "That must be her..." He decided to write back to this mysterious girl with a letter of his own.

_September 9, xxxx_

_Dear Rena, _

_Hello my name is Raven. I am 16 years old. My birthday is January 13. My favorite color is black. My hobbies include practicing my swordsmanship and...baking...It's actually very embarrassing to admit to that...anyways I hope to recieve another letter from you real soon! _

_Love, Raven_

After that Raven tried to draw a chibi of himself. It turned out...crummy...Raven didn't seem to notice. Then he wrote his address down under the horrible drawing so she'd know where to send the letter. After that he folded up his letter and stuck it in an envelope. He read Rena's letter again and saw her address on the bottom of the page. He wrote down her address on his envelope so the mailman knew where to deliver it. He sighed, "Ok time to visit the post office..." Raven got up and stretched. He walked out his apartment and started to head towards the post office.

Raven arrived at the post office and was about to head in until...he saw Aisha wearing...a costume..was that a mouse...? Raven walked to her, "Aisha what are you wearing?" She turned to him alarmed, "R...Raven! What are you doing here!" Raven pointed towards the post office, "I was sending a letter. What are you doing wearing that mouse costume?" Aisha blushed, "Its a Phoru! The mascot of the restaurant I'm working at!...umm...please don't tell anyone about this...especially Elsword...I'll never hear the end of it..." Raven smirked, "Maybe..." He took out his phone and snapped a picture of Aisha. She blushed, "Ravennnnnn! Delete that picture nowwwwww!" Raven smirked, "No way kiddo. I gotta have my fun. Now see ya! Still gotta deliver that letter!" He started to walk away. He heard Aisha whining.

Once again he got to the post office. He got inside and groaned. There was a long line of people. He sighed and walked to the back of the line. After waiting for 7 minutes or so, it was finally his turn. He was greeted by a woman named Ariel. She had blonde hair tied in a pony tail and wore a Cobo uniform. He handed her the letter and she bid him a farewell. When Raven stepped outside, he noticed that it was getting darker so he rushed home. As he got to his apartment he decided to go to bed. So he just flopped on his bed, with his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling,

"I wonder if anything will ever change for me..."

**Nilla: Chapter done owo)b**

**Raven: My POV this time?**

**Nilla: It'll switch off every chapter!**

**Chung & Ara: Where were we?!**

**Nilla: It's seems you'll appear in the next chapter so be patient! owo)"**

**Elesis: ...i'm not in it either...**

**Nilla: Well you were mentioned!**

**Elesis: ...**

**Nilla: *cough* an..anyways...I'll also be drawing a cover picture for this story soon! It'll be awesome! :DDD**

**Rena: Yay!~**

**Nilla: Ya...Ok that's all! BYE EVERYONEEE!~ **


End file.
